Flare Dancer
The Flare Dancer, often shortened to Flare, is a gijinka character in the Legend of Zelda Roleplay. As his name suggests, he is a gijinka of the Flare Dancer miniboss found in the Fire Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. '' He is roleplayed by Astral, at this deviantART.com page. Appearance He stands, heel to scalp, at 6'7". Hovering with his toes angled down so that they are at least an inch above the ground, he more often than not surpasses 7 feet. With a slim, willowy figure, he weighs in at an extremely light 100lb. Most of Flare is on fire, which can be of three colors: orange, blue, or green. Because his skin is a very pale gray by default, the color of his skin is influenced by the color of his fire (It will be a tan if his fire is orange, a muted periwinkle if the fire is blue, and a very pale green or white if his fire is green) His eyes never change color, they are always violet. His hair, while it appears to be made of fire, is actually composed of black Ilucium, covered in fire. Across his body are several black marks, caused by a higher concentration of Ilucium in the skin. The most notable of these marks are the two flame-shaped ones on either cheek. Anatomy Flare is of the fire-based Ilucian race, not native to Hyrule. Ilucians are composed mostly of the black element Ilucium, which acts as their version of carbon. Ilucium is unique from carbon that it supports fire without disintegrating, which is how he is able to stay aflame. Ilucians are dependent on their fire, and Flare is no exception. He has two types of fire, external and internal. The external fire acts as a reservoir of energy, while not strictly necessarry for living, he is severely weakened without it. The internal fire is something of a circulatory system, a network of vital liquid fire that supplies the energy he needs to run basic life processes and most movements. When Flare is partially extinguished, the internal fire rushes to re-light the affected areas. If ALL of Flare is extinguished at any one time (such as falling into a body of water) he will die. Flare lacks both a digestive system and an efficient excretory system, meaning he does not eat and any chemicals or impurities that find their way into his internal fire remain there for a while. His respiratory system is basic, but in two parts: a typical trachea/lung system as a primary form of obtaining oxygen, and a secondary form of absorbing oxygen through his pores. Flare's circulatory system is nearly identical to a normal one, save for the obvious exception that it runs on fire rather than blood. His bones and muscles are slender compared to a Hylian's, making his limbs fairly fragile. Personality Flare is conceited, vain, and childish. He views other races- especially Hylians- as inferior to his own (though he is not aware of his Ilucian heritage) He is very easily offended, and will lash back at the slightest insult. Despite finding them inferior, Flare will often be curious about other races- even some Hylians if they prove to be interesting. He considers himself far more important than he actually is, having taken unofficial possession of the Fire Temple and even going so far as to call himself its master. The dancer is fairly ignorant, and can be a bit slow on the uptake. He has almost no facial recognition skills and no sense of direction (He's accidentally led himself to Lake Hylia on more than one occasion) Much of him can be summed up in two words- ''hydrophobic pyromaniac. Hydrophobic: Since his life energy is dependent on fire, he would likewise avoid anything that can put out a flame. This includes enclosed spaces, high winds, areas devoid of oxygen, etc. However, his only true "fear" is that of water, and it's strong. Water brings Flare to his knees, sometimes literally. Lakes, rivers, and rainstorms terrify him beyond belief. Put before a waterfall he'd likely faint or come close to it. He would see things like waterguns and squirt bottles as actually being dangerous ("N-no need to get violent!") and water is one of the few things that can completely remove his conceited attitude. Pyromaniac: Flare loves fire, on two counts. One, it's his source of life, so it's required for him to live, and two, he psychologically enjoys setting things on fire. The second is actually connected to the first, as fire in general could be viewed the same as an extra-potent sugar to him. When his fire is in excess, he becomes extremely giddy and giggly.Too much of an excess sends him into a pyromaniacal burning-spree where he literally cannot control himself. Background At age five, he (then named Aloni Furen) and his sister Tahi were transported to Hyrule via portal. They were separated after asking Hylians to help heal Tahi's injured ankle, and she found her way back to Ilucia. (She still, seventeen years later, keeps a promise to one day find him) Lost, Aloni was adopted by a potion-maker and his mage assistant, Rein, in the Market. He lived there many years, masquerading as a Hylian since he shared a similar shape. He was required to wear Goron-made fabrics instead of or over his Ilucian clothes. Because of this he could not store any external fire besides his hair, and thus he often seemed lazy to Rein, since he exhausted very easily. Despite tiring quickly, he was a bright and curious child and had many questions about the new, flammable and water-filled world. Since Hyrule was not on fire like Ilucia was, he tried to compensate by setting things on fire. The potion-maker dismissed it as childhood naiveness, but Aloni made a game of annoying the mage assistant with burning things. After Ganondorf came to power, the three fled the cursed Market and found refuge in Kakariko. From that outpost, Rein did much exploring of Death Mountain, mapping out the crater and encountering a strange bomb-and-fire based creature (Flare Dancer.) Due to Aloni's curiosity in what she was doing (he remained curious and even somewhat childlike even in his teen years), the assistant's distaste for him eventually grew to a barely-controllable hate. One fateful night, while Rein was performing some rituals based on information she'd gathered, Aloni again disrupted her. The two quarreled, worse than in the past. It soon escalated to a full-on battle, where Aloni discovered some abilities he wasn't aware he had (such as the ability to glide, which at age five he had been unable to do.) Seeing these new actions, the mage was starkly reminded of the creature she'd seen in the Fire Temple. After some more fighting, she finally resorted to a transformation curse- one that changed Aloni into the form of the Flare Dancer. Confused, disoriented, and with the mind of a mostly-mechanical being created as a war-weapon, Aloni fled Kakariko and its inhabitants. He took refuge in the Fire Temple, where he found the conditions much more tolerable than the comparatively icy-cold Hyrule outside. For six years he stayed there, a mindless, careless being, with only the mindset to protect his home (which he thought of as his) and destroy any intruders. Up until Ganondorf released Volvagia, he had fairly absolute rule over the temple. The dragon, however, quickly defeated him and confined him to a single room in the temple ("or you'll suffer worse than being thrown into a wall") During Link's exploration of the temple, the two of them met and fought, and the Flare Dancer form was destroyed. Because he was destroyed by the Blade of Evil's Bane, while not being truly evil, the goddesses took pity on him and ressurected him in his original Ilucian form. Having forgotten everything prior to the curse, he did not remember his name or species, and instead took up the title "Flare Dancer" (which was what Link's fairy, Navi, had used to identify him in the battle) and assumed himself to be a "Flaming Hylian." Fighting Basic: ll his attacks are fire-based, except when he has the Megaton Hammer. Because fire is his life energy, he uses it sparingly unless he's setting something aflame from which he can derive more fire. FEO: Fire Energy Output. Based on his current body color, which can be orange, blue, or green. The FEO increases by the color. Blue is 50% greater than orange, and green is twice the strength of blue (three times greater than orange.) The FEO determines the concentration and heat of energy released by each attack, and also determines his metabolism in a way. (When his color is green, the fire he's currently holding will be drained at 3x the rate it does when he's orange.) Attack Moves Fire Wave: Flare's standard attack. He swings his hand and arm in an arc of 45-180 degrees, releasing a hand-width miniature wall of flames outwards. Varies in strength. Power is directly related to FEO, and range related to the size of the arc. Whisp: Very weak fire emission, essentially a blast of fire-charged air. Can set fire to weak things like cobwebs, hair, and some clothes. May cause a minor burn. Not dependant on FEO. Fireball: Simple blast of fire from the palm, about the same diameter. Fired like a whisp, but contains actual flames Can set fire to most ordinary items and people. Power directly related to FEO. Ring of Fire: Can be "charged" to allow a stronger attack without changing FEO. Flare spins, with both arms outstretched and palms outward, releasing fire into a built-up ring that varies in width (he can control this width, from a minimum of the width of his palm to his entire height. The taller the ring, the longer it takes to charge. A ring the width of his palm will only take one to three spins to charge, one closer to the full 6'7" will take ten to thirty … and will drain his energy severely.) The ring can then either be redirected with both arms into a double-sided direct swoop of fire at the opponent, or the ring can be released in a circular outward motion (similar to Din's Fire, only in ring form rather than dome form. He could theoretically also do the dome form like Din's Fire, however he sees it impractical since he's never had to use it on enemies that are simultaneously around and above him.) If interrupted while charging, Flare loses concentration and most of the energy is lost. FEO only determines the speed at which the ring charges. Fire Breath: Based on the way the Ilucian respiratory and circulatory systems are connected, if he held his breath long enough, Flare could charge the exhale with internal fire. Focused out with pursed lips, it starts narrow then quickly expands upon contact with fresh oxygen. Dependent on FEO, limited range. Fireball Barrage: (based off the original FD attack) Starts out similar to the ring of fire, only rather than creating a solid unbroken ring, Flare's spin summons a series (anywhere from five to ten) of independent flames that can either be launched at the opponent or scattered upon the ground. Like the ring of fire, if he loses concentration the attack is lost. Power of the fireballs and the speed at which they form is dependent on FEO. Fire/magma control: in any FEO, Flare can control the movements of fire or magma right next to him. Usually this control, when orange, is fairly minor and only done to finish the job by quickly spreading flames or as entertainment when he's bored. Distance control: When in an FEO higher than orange, Flare can manipulate existing flames from a reasonable distance. He can redirect it from up to 10-15 feet away depending on FEO, though this action drains a little of his personal energy as well. Magma Wave: (MUST have the Megaton Hammer, and be at an FEO of blue or green) Using the Hammer to focus the non-contact control ability, Flare can conduct entire waves of magma. He can control the size of the wave, up to about 15 feet tall provided there's space and enough magma. The higher the wave, the more energy is used. Defense: Unfortunately, Flare has no real defense moves considering his main media is an energy rather than matter. Using a fire-based glide, he can very quickly dodge an attack by skidding out of the way. His Ilucium clothes are not easily penetrated by arrows, though it can be done if the arrow hits at a right angle. Healing: Ordinary injuries take time to heal just as Hylians do, however in the presence of fire he'll heal quicker. "Extinguishment" injuries can heal after a few moments of being exposed to flame. In desperation, Flare can extract the fire energy from magma (turning it to rock) to heal. Relationships: Enemies "Timie" Link: Naturally, since he killed him (though the cursed form) Flare considers Link to be his enemy. He also resents the hero for disapproving of his relationship with Navi. Reddie: Though his exact thoughts on what to think of this ReDead fluctuate, the fact remains that he loathes Reddie more than water. -Reddie constantly finds ways to torture Flare, mocking him for his hydrophobia, pointing out the obvious weaknesses that Flare denies having, and otherwise laughs at the dancer's expense. -Aside from that, Flare is uneasy around Reddie because he's undead, which he doesn't want to associate with himself despite the fact that both of them were killed, and ressurrected. Flare and Reddie actually have quite a bit in common, which frustrates Flare to no end. Shadow Link: He finds Shadow unbearable for various reasons, notably for overreacting when Flare blinded Bellum, and ordering his legs broken. He thinks Shadow is even worse than any Link, since he's all that Link is but without good in him to make up for it. Allies Navi: Flare's wife, he cares for her more than any other living creature. Though it's still somewhat unknown just how the glowing blue fairy won his heart, he'll do anything for her and will bend to her word like a flame in the wind. Ezlo: He finds this tiny, magic.. thing... fascinating. He finds all of the picori incredible, being so small yet able to live in such a huge world. Ezlo's crazy magic powers, though, add to that. Sheik: Though he won't openly admit it, Flare feels a debt to this young Hylian (wo?)man for providing him with vital medical assistance after Shadow broke his legs. He is completely unaware that Sheik is actually Zelda, since she never lets on that bit of information and Flare has never seen the princess of the Hyrule he lives in. Neutral Vaati: He's only met the sorcerer once, but is curious to know more about him. Strangely, he wants to know what a "Minish" is, and has not yet been informed that they're the same as the Picori. Thus, he's made no conncetion between Vaati and Ezlo. Mike: For the most part, he disregards Mike as little more than a regular Hylian. However, he finds Mike's sword both fascinating (as it absorbs energy) and frustrating (as this means the swordsman isn't flammable.) Bellum: Flare is unsure of what to think of Bellum. He considers him amazing in the fact that he can assume three different forms (a squid form, and two Hylian forms) and that he can drain people of their life energy and turn them to stone. -Unfortunately, Flare can't comprehend why Bellum enjoys Shadow's company so much, and the fact that the squid and shadow are so close prevents Bellum from being anything but a confused neutral in Flare's list. -Though he dosn't want to admit it, he still feels regret for blinding the squid some several months ago with fire. Molgera: Molgera's lack of speech frustrates Flare to NO end, though he keeps quiet about this. Category:Gijinka Characters Category:Time Timeline Category:Male Characters Category:Mini-Bosses